The Dance
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: After the final battle Harry and Ron are dead and now Ginny and Hermione remember the ones that they loved above all else, going back to their wedding night.


**The Dance**

Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter sat alone in Hermione and Ron's bedroom in their manor home in San Francisco, California. Both women had been married two years to their husbands. But tonight that life long commitment ended. There had been a battle only hours before, between them and Voldemort. He and his Death Eaters had shown up unexpected at their home. Unprepared and innocent, they had fought back the best they could. Dumbledore had shown up and helped the best he could, but both Harry and Ron had been gravely injured. They had been brought to a wizard hospital, but their injuries were too severe and both died shortly after arriving. Neither Hermione nor Ginny were able to be by their husband's sides when they took their last breaths, as the healers were trying desperately to save the young men's lives. When Hermione and Ginny received the news they were heartbroken for both men and for each other because they had each lost the two people that they cared for most in life. Ginny had lost both a husband and a brother, Hermione a husband and a best friend. But they had each other left, and decided that they needed each other now more than ever. Hermione and Ginny had no wish to see their husbands after they learned of Harry's and Ron's death. So, they silently left the hospital and went back to the empty and disastrous manor.

Hermione and Ginny went through the house repairing everything that had been damaged in the battle. It was when they got to the attic that they stopped. It was where most of the fighting had taken place, where Voldemort had been killed by Harry. Finally Ginny took a deep breath, glanced at Hermione, and grabbed the doorknob. She swung the door open. The first thing she saw was Voldemort's dead body lying in a pool of blood. "Oh, god," Ginny said, and ran back down the stairs. Hermione followed her with tears streaming down her face. They reached the living room, where Ginny collapsed into one of the chairs, and Hermione took Ginny into her arms and pulled her up from the chair and hugged her. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, both of them crying. Hermione pushed Ginny back, wiped her tears away and looked into her tear streaked face. Her brilliant blue eyes were just like Ron's had been only they were red and puffy, from crying all night and her bright red hair was messy, strands were stuck to her wet face. I probably don't look much better, Hermione thought.

"Look, we've both been through a lot in the past hour," Hermione said, "Now, I'm going to go and make us some dinner."

"But," Ginny started.

"I'm going to go in the kitchen and make sandwiches or something," Hermione told her. "And you are going to stay right here and wait for me. Got that?"

"Yes," Ginny whispered and sat down in the chair. Hermione left the room; she walked as if she would fall down at any moment. Her legs were weak but still she continued making the sandwiches. Hermione knew that she was the stronger one of the two; she had always been so, since her parents had been killed in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione returned to the living room to find Ginny curled up in the chair, she had stopped crying for the first time since Harry and Ron had died.

"Here," Hermione said, handing Ginny a ham sandwich and cup of tea. Ginny looked into the cup expecting to find the usual green tea.

"What's this?" she asked, quietly.

"Camille," Hermione said, settling onto the couch.

"Drink it, it'll help." Ginny nodded and took a sip.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny looked up from her cup at her best friend.

"You're welcome," Hermione replied, quietly. They ate and drank in silence.

"You're right, Hermione, it did help."

"Yes, it didn't it?"

"At least a little," Ginny replied, "it won't take away the memory though."

"I'm afraid nothing will."

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do with," Ginny pointed toward the attic, "him?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied, "we could use a vanishing spell."

"Ok."

"We should do that now, before somebody comes," Hermione told her.

"Do you think that any one knows yet?" Ginny asked as they supported each other going up the stairs.

"Probably not," Hermione said. They reached the attic. "Ready to do this?"

"Yes," Ginny's voice quivered, but her face was set. They pulled their wands out of their pockets. Hermione pushed the door all the way open, she had a firm hold on Ginny's arm so she couldn't turn and run like she did earlier.

"Now, close your eyes, point and say the spell that's all there is to it," Hermione looked at her, she nodded. "Ok, ready? Now!" They both closed their eyes and said the vanishing spell. When they opened them, Voldemort was gone. Hermione took Ginny by the arm led her out of the room and back down to the second floor where their rooms were.

"Hermione, I," Ginny started sobbing again, "I don't think that I'm ready for a night alone."

"Me either," Hermione agreed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to face a night without Ron." Fresh tears came to Hermione's eyes as she said Ron's name.

"Can I sleep in your room on the floor? It's just that yours is bigger than mine and Harry's," Ginny said through sobs.

"Of course," Hermione said, "Come on." She brushed Ginny into her room where they sat on the bed.

_Looking back _

_On the memory of _

_The dance we shared_

_Beneath the stars above_

Hermione and Ginny sat side by side on the bed. It the first time that they had had time tonight to reflect back on their lives up until this point. Both of them saw their lives as if they had already lived them, even though they had only just begun, Hermione being only twenty and Ginny barely nineteen. Their memories brought them back to the happiest moment that they had experienced, their wedding night. It had been a double wedding; they had each gotten married at the same time on February 14 two years ago. But their memories weren't brought back to the vows that they had made, but to the honeymoon. That afternoon they had taken the four hour flight to the Hawaiian Island of Maui, where they would have their two week honeymoon. Even in their vows they had promised to be friends until the end, as they had when the trio had graduated from Hogwarts. Is this the end, then? Ginny and Hermione thought. "I'm so sorry Ron," Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes once again.

Ginny didn't say anything to Hermione she just whispered just as quietly as Hermione had, "I'm so sorry, Harry." She too had begun to cry again. They both became quiet as they went back to the first night of their honeymoon, and to the memory of the dancethey shared beneath the stars above.

_For a moment _

_All the world was right_

It had been a perfect night; it was cool but not cold. Hermione and Ginny had changed out of their big and puffy wedding dresses and into more comfortable summer dresses that they had brought particularly for this night. They joined Harry and Ron on the beach in the moonlight. "Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione had asked Ron.

"Yes, very," he had replied, with a big smile on his face. "Just like you, Hermione." Hermione smiled, blushed and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." This time he had planted a loving kiss on her lips.

"Ginny, could get my stereo out of the car?" Harry's voice startled Ron and Hermione, they had forgotten that their best friends were there with them and they separated.

"Of course, I will," Ginny had called back from the car. A moment later they were on the beach by the sea. Ron and Hermione had laid down together on a very large towel. Harry fumbled with his stereo; finally he got it to work. He put in one of his favorite CD's, the song "Only God (Could Stop Me From Loving You)" was the one he wanted. He pressed the play button and got up.

"May I have this dance?" Harry had asked Ginny. She nodded and he pulled her to feet off of their towel. Ron had recognized the song too and realized that he also liked it.

"Would you like to dance with me, Hermione?" Ron had asked.

"Yes, I would." Ron got up and pulled Hermione to her feet. They joined Harry and Ginny in the sand near the water. Ginny and Harry slowly danced, slowly revolving on the spot in the soft sand. Ron and Hermione did the same. Ginny and Hermione laid their heads against their husband's chests lost in the romance of the moment. Thinking that nothing in the world would ever tear them away from each other.

_How could I have known _

_That you'd ever say goodbye_

Hermione and Ginny then returned to the present, both sighing and smiling through their tears. It had been a perfect night. "You know I can't think of a better night that the four of us had," Hermione whispered.

"What night?"

"Remember our wedding night, when we went to Hawaii and danced in the sand?" Hermione replied.

Ginny smiled a half smile and nodded, "Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday. You were thinking about it too?"

"About that night?" Ginny nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you remember what song it was?" Ginny asked, grabbing a pillow off the bed and pulled to her chest.

"Of course," Hermione replied, "how could we ever forget? It was 'Only God'."

"Oh, Harry loved that song."

"So did Ron." Hermione gave a small laugh; it was the only muggle song that he had ever liked. "That's why it was our song."

"You know, it's funny," Ginny said, "I bet that none of us were thinking that we'd ever lose the other that night. I know I wasn't."

"Either was I," Hermione replied, "in fact I knew that if I ever lost Ron, it wouldn't be until after we had a long and happy life together."

_And now I'm glad I didn't know _

_The way it all would end, the way all it would go _

_Our lives are better left to chance _

_I could have missed the pain _

_But I've have had to miss the dance_

"It's not fair," Ginny said

"No, it's not," Hermione agreed, "but life is like this, it easily could've been us instead of them."

"But it wasn't."

"I have to admit though," Hermione said, "even if I had known that this would've happened, I still would've married him."

"Why?" Ginny asked, "say we did know that this would happen; why would you still marry a man you knew you'd lose in a couple of years?"

"Because call me old fashioned. But I believe in the saying, don't dwell in the past thinking on how it might've been, and don't live in future making sure that everything is going to be the way you want it to be; live in the moment, let it take you into the future and give you memories of the past."

"So, this all this is, a memory?"

"Yes, and if you don't mind I'd like to keep it that way." Ginny laughed softly at Hermione's words. "True, I could've missed the pain of this night, but I've have had to miss the dance, and that was truly magical."

_Holding you _

_I held everything _

_For a moment _

_Wasn't I king _

_But if I'd only known _

_How the king would fall _

_Hey, who's to say? _

_You know I might have changed it all_

The two dancing couples slowly revolved in the sand. "You're everything to me, Hermione," Ron whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you." Hermione lifted her head off of his chest and smiled up at him. He took opportunity to lean down and kiss her softly on the lips.

"You know," Ginny said, pulling Hermione out of her reverie. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"If things hadn't gone the way they did tonight then we probably could've changed it all."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, say we got an owl or something saying that there was going to be an attack tonight. Well, then we would've known that this was going to happen and we would've been prepared and Harry and Ron would still be here."

"War doesn't work that way, Ginny and you know it. Besides no one knows what might've been. That's one of the reasons why I don't believe in dwelling in the past."

"I know, but doesn't it make you wonder?"

"Well, now that you mention it. I guess it does," Hermione admitted.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end, the way all it would go _

_Our lives are better left to chance _

_I could have missed the pain _

_But I've have had to miss the dance_

"It's late," Ginny observed.

"Yes, I guess it is," Hermione replied, looking at the clock; it read eleven-thirty. "We've got lots to do tomorrow."

"I don't how I can go through it all alone," Ginny said.

"You're not alone Ginny, I'm here with you."

"And I'm here for you too, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

A/N: I'm thinking about writing a sequel. What do you guys think? Also if you have a suggestion for the song, please feel free to tell me. Thanks and remember I love feedback, so please review.


End file.
